


(don't you worry) we love you

by soobiscuits



Series: #DYW [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, contributing to the sebaekxing tag which I FOUNDED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: Just one of the many weekends Sehun spends with his two boyfriends, Yixing and Baekhyun.





	(don't you worry) we love you

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so this wasn't supposed to happen but i was having an absolutely terrible day and while crying in the shower the plot popped into my head and i fucking _smiled_ and i knew that i had to write it out. 
> 
> so, y'all might want to thank my useless self because if i hadn't been feeling so down and out and upset with myself, this wouldn't have happened. 
> 
> pardon my terrible sexual tension skills. this was written when jen was—and still is—sad 
> 
> enjoy!

Sehun suddenly wakes, and he finds a pair of lips on his.

 

They feel… familiar. The warmth that they’re emanating is a heat that he’s felt before. A heat that he’s felt countless times, actually. A heat that he’d recognise _anywhere_. And in his sleepiness, Sehun subconsciously blurts out, his lips moving against the ones still chastely pressed upon his. “Y-Yixing, is it you? You’re back?”

 

“Ah, I didn’t mean to wake you. But, yeah, it’s me. I just got back.”

 

“Mm, you should have called. Could have waited for you.”

 

“I didn’t want to keep you up. And, Sehun, I’m sorry for waking you, but I just wanted to kiss you.” Yixing’s voice is soft, warm, and it reminds him of the hot chocolate Yixing makes for him during cold nights. Sehun loves his boyfriend’s hot chocolate; he loves his boyfriend’s voice, too. “It’s been a week, and I missed you.” Then, an afterthought. “I missed _both_ of you.”

 

Just then, as if on cue, a loud snore comes from beside them. Sehun snorts at the same time Yixing giggles.

 

By then, Sehun is almost awake. His eyes are open and have accustomed themselves to the darkness of the bedroom (because Baekhyun can’t sleep unless the room is absolutely void of light.). He realises then that Yixing is hovering above him, those beautiful, clear eyes gazing down at him. Sehun sees the affection, the fondness glittering within them. And at that moment, he suddenly wants. _Needs._

 

Wanting to circle his arms around Yixing’s neck to bring his head back down, Sehun attempts to move them, only to find one of them being used as a bolster. He’s about to extricate it from within Baekhyun’s arms when Yixing whispers, “Don’t, he’ll wake up.”

 

Sehun whines softly but earns himself a peck on the lips and it escalates to something more when Sehun remembers that he still has another arm. He raises it, curls a hand around Yixing’s neck and forces his boyfriend’s head to stay where it is.

 

The light pinch on the outside of his bare thigh shouldn’t turn him on. But it does, and Sehun parts his lips to slip his tongue past them, letting it lick at Yixing’s bottom lip. It feels absolutely plush, tastes absolutely divine and Sehun wants more. _Needs more._

 

A soft groan comes from Yixing when Sehun nibbles at Yixing’s plush lower lip, taking it into his mouth before sucking on it. He releases it only to capture Yixing’s lips once more, tilting both their heads in opposite directions to deepen the kiss. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to slip his tongue back into Yixing’s mouth, doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn into an opened-mouth one. Teeth clash, tongues lap at each other, and saliva soon drip from their chins. Sehun reluctantly moves away from Yixing’s lips to lick at his chin instead, the tip of his tongue catching each drop of saliva.

 

Yixing sighs, tilting his neck upwards to accommodate Sehun who’s licking his way down. It’s strange, but Yixing’s neck doesn’t get ticklish at times like these. Not that Sehun wants to know _why_ , but it’s just rather convenient don’t you think?

 

He doesn’t get too far, for Yixing’s shirt collar is in the way. And Sehun, while mouthing and _biting_ at where the collar starts, would have unbuttoned the first button of Yixing’s dress shirt if not for Yixing.

 

Of course, of _fucking_ course, Sehun’s boyfriend just has to be the “responsible” kind. “Stop, stop,” breathes Yixing as he pulls away after Sehun’s grip on his neck loosened during the heated kiss. “You need to sleep and I need to wash up.”

 

Sehun _whines_. This time, though, he doesn’t earn a peck on the lips from Yixing. Instead, Yixing lightly thwacks his forehead.

 

“Go back to sleep,” he says. There’s a fond smile on his face. “You’ll see me in the morning.” Then, Yixing’s whisper goes rather sing-song-y. “And tomorrow’s Saturday.” The fond smile turns knowing.

 

Oh. _Oh_ , Saturday. Both Yixing and Baekhyun don’t have to go to work.

 

Upon realising that, Sehun visibly relaxes. He nods, then says petulantly, “Okay.” But before Yixing pulls away further, Sehun pushes himself up with his available elbow to press his lips against Yixing’s once more. Thankfully, he’s accurate.

 

(There was this other time he had missed. His lips landed on Yixing’s nose instead, but the moment of hilarity quickly escalated to a moment of _want_ when Sehun began to lap at his boyfriend’s nose, and both Yixing and Baekhyun growled gutturally before Sehun found himself being pushed back onto the bed.

 

Fun times, fun times.)

 

Sehun, ever the “naughty” one, easily parts his lips to slide his tongue out to pry between Yixing’s lips. They remain tightly shut, however. But Sehun isn’t one to give up, and after licking his boyfriend’s lips for a few seconds, Yixing parts them with a resigned sigh. Sehun smirks, chuckles. He earns himself another pinch on his thigh and that just riles him up for the second time.

 

His elbow straightens, pushing him up even more and Sehun shoves his tongue further into Yixing’s mouth. Their noses bump, and both of them giggle only to simultaneously moan softly when Sehun feels a hand grazing his crotch. He’s probably hard.

 

Yixing presses down, then murmurs, “Good, you’re not that hard.”

 

And he, Yixing, ever the “responsible” one, _pulls back_.

 

Sehun finds himself gaping at his boyfriend in disbelief. _Did Yixing just cockblock us? What???_

 

There’s that fond smile on Yixing’s face again. “Alright, my little kissing monster, you’ve had your fill.” He thwacks Sehun’s forehead _again_. “Now, go back to sleep. I’ll join you two after I’ve showered.”

 

Sehun whines and blows a raspberry when he sees Yixing hiding a grin behind his hand. With his lips pursed, Sehun falls back onto the bed, not caring that his weight jostled the mattress and Baekhyun is whimpering.

 

 _Upset_ , Sehun thinks to himself. _Trust Yixing to do this to us. To me! Humph._

 

Yet, as he shuts his eyes, not wanting to see Yixing no more, Sehun doesn’t know when he slipped back into his unconsciousness. But he faintly remembers the comforting touch of Yixing’s fingers brushing back hair from his face, and a feather-light kiss on his forehead.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sehun wakes and is immediately assaulted with the aroma of pancakes when he inhales.

 

Extending his arms to the sides, Sehun reflexively whines when he feels nothing but fading warmth on the sheets. Both Yixing and Baekhyun have already awoken. He blows a soft raspberry, a tad unhappy that they didn’t wake him up. Sehun grumbles under his breath ( _“I am not a baby anymore, I don’t need more sleep!”_ ) as he blearily rubs the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up and making his way off the bed.

 

After washing up, Sehun follows the aroma and shuffles his way to the kitchen. A usual Saturday sight welcomes him, and Sehun can’t help but _smile_. Silently leaning against the doorframe, he drinks in the view—Yixing is at the stove, busy with something he’s got cooking on the pan, while beside him Baekhyun seems to be blending something. There’s an assortment of fruits and vegetables on the counter in front of him. The shade of purple in the blender looks promising, but Sehun still hopes that his boyfriend knows what he’s concocting; there’s no need for another repeat of that nasty dragonfruit-slash-celery-slash-avocado-slash-pineapple disaster.

 

Baekhyun stops the blender a couple of seconds later and dips his finger into the purple mixture before shoving it into his mouth. His eyes immediately brighten. He dips his finger into the mixture again. “Xing.”

 

Yixing turns to Baekhyun and surprise washes over him when Baekhyun shoves his finger into Yixing’s mouth. The surprise doesn’t stay too long on Yixing’s face, though, but Baekhyun’s finger stays in Yixing’s mouth for one too many seconds, and Sehun knows what’s happening when Baekhyun suddenly moans. Yixing must be licking and-or sucking his finger.

 

“Xing,” Baekhyun breathes out. His face is flushed, his eyes are hooded. He leans over to Yixing, his pretty fingers switching off the stove with a telltale _clack_. Sehun knows what’s about to happen.

 

Baekhyun slides his finger out of Yixing’s mouth, and Yixing releases it with a _pop_. An absolutely turned-on expression adorns Baekhyun’s face while a handsome smirk spreads slowly across Yixing’s. Arms begin to wrap around a neck, a waist, and faces gradually edge towards each other. Then, lips meet.

 

A groan echoes in the kitchen, signalling the start of what Sehun fondly terms “Baekhyun turning into a mess”. Still leaning against the doorframe, Sehun amusedly watches how Baekhyun becomes all needy and full of _want_ under Yixing’s expert ministrations. Yixing doesn’t need to remove any of Baekhyun’s clothing (not that he’s wearing anything other than a ratty shirt and his equally ratty boxers) to render Baekhyun into a sobbing mess. All he had to do was graze his lips along Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones, occasionally sucking and biting onto skin and bones, leaving behind small patches of red that would no doubt blossom into purple bruises the next morning.

 

Yixing is a master at teasing, and Baekhyun is exceptionally _awful_ at withstanding his boyfriend’s taunts. Sehun notices how Yixing’s hands are still around Baekhyun’s waist, and he silently chuckles at how easy it is to rile Baekhyun up. But, of course, anyone would be easily riled up by Yixing. As someone who has been on the receiving end countless of times, Sehun would honestly admit that he’s not an exception either. His boyfriend is _that_ amazing. (And, _no_ , both Sehun and Baekhyun are not sharing.)

 

“A-Ah, _hah_ ... Xing...” whines Baekhyun. His hands are in Yixing’s hair, fingers messing up already-messed-up bed hair (Yixing has never cultivated the habit of combing his hair when he wakes). “F- _Fuck_ , I– I–”

 

“What do you want, Hyun,” rasps Yixing as he licks Baekhyun’s ear, a spot which Sehun _knows_ would turn Baekhyun on even more—see, Yixing is downright _sly_ and a fucking tease. “You have to tell me if not I wouldn’t know, ba… _by_.”

 

While Sehun usually doesn’t get bothered as he watches both his boyfriends get it on without him, he has discovered that Yixing’s voice, when it’s all hoarse and rough-around-the-edge and fucking _wrecked_ , inexplicably turns him on. And, there’s also–

 

A loud moan that spells want want _want._

 

Fuck, Baekhyun. And as Sehun sees Yixing’s lips rove the expanse of Baekhyun’s beautifully sexy collarbones, teeth occasionally appearing to playfully bite at skin and bones, he absentmindedly tugs at the already-wide collar of his shirt while fiddling with the front of his sleeping shorts because he feels blood rushing south. The island counter smack in the middle of their kitchen is blocking his boyfriends from waist-down but Sehun’s pretty certain— _100% sure as fuck_ —that they’re hard.

 

Like he is.

 

The hand that Sehun’s got playing down at the front of his shorts seems to have a mind of its own, for it suddenly presses _down_ on his cock and Sehun is about to let slip an annoyed moan–

 

“W-We should stop, X-Xing. We should– _Fuck your t-tongue_ – Wait for Hun to wake up.”

 

Sehun _moans_.

 

Instantly, both Yixing and Baekhyun snap their heads in his direction. The _need_ , the _want_ fills their eyes in the next second, and Sehun doesn’t need Yixing to growl (that fucking guttural growl of his) nor Baekhyun to saccharinely coo _aww Sehunnie’s been watching what a bad boy you need to be_ punished to step into the kitchen and trip over his feet to get to where his boyfriends are.

 

Breakfast became brunch, and the kitchen temporarily became their bedroom.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sehun’s head is about to implode.

 

“I don’t want to study anymore. I’m going to drop out of university and officially be your live-in boy toy.”

 

Yixing scoffs, the sound loud enough for Sehun to hear even though Yixing’s seated on the couch, watching a movie with his tablet, and music is softly playing from Baekhyun’s phone from where he is right next to Sehun at the dining table. Aside from Sehun’s opened textbook and laptop, the table carries several of Baekhyun’s files and papers from work as well. It’s also carrying Baekhyun’s head, the young man having rested on it moments ago.

 

“Tch, why’d you scoff, Xing,” grumbles Sehun, his eyes narrowing as he glares at the back of Yixing’s head. He hopes his boyfriend feels the heat.

 

“He’s not scoffing,” Baekhyun says. He has a hand in Sehun’s hair, fingers lightly scritching at the scalp. It’s very comfortable (and his boyfriend’s fingers are very pretty, and they do the _darndest_ things to him; things that shall not be mentioned, cough cough). “Let me translate it for you.”

 

“Go on.” Sehun gestures.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Xing’s saying that you’re already living with us, and you’re _already_ our boy toy.” He wiggles his brows, slaps on a knowing grin. “So, you shouldn’t drop out of uni, sweetie.”

 

“I bet that you wouldn’t object to dropping out if you were the one who has to write a fucking essay on globalisation and neoliberalism and how they influence humanitarianism communications,” Sehun deadpans.

 

“Well…”

 

“Told you.” Sehun averts his eyes, dropping his gaze to somewhere on the table. Then, he lets out a roar of utter frustration. “Ugh, it’s driving me nuts!”

 

“There, there,” says Baekhyun as he lifts his head from the table and scoots closer to Sehun. The hand in Sehun’s hair is still scritching his scalp. “I wasn’t a communications student so I wouldn’t know how challenging the essays are, but I know you can do it. And you’ve been doing excellently thus far, haven’t you, sweetie?”

 

The endearment, although common, gets Sehun to look up and into his boyfriend’s eyes. They’re similar, Baekhyun and Yixing’s eyes. The clarity, the beauty, and the affection that they both harbour for their young boyfriend is ever-so-evident in them. And Sehun loves them for that. He loves them for being so unabashedly unembarrassed to let people know how much they care for him, how much they _love_ him.

 

And in turn, Sehun loves them so, so much from the depths of his heart. But in his heart, there’s also that… _fear._

 

He’s young, only an undergraduate in his third year. Both Yixing and Baekhyun are already working, established salarymen in the adult world. And while Sehun met them when they were in graduate school, and he himself a third-year high school student then, almost four years ago, he still can’t help but sometimes think if he fits with them. Yixing and Baekhyun were already dating for almost two years when Sehun stumbled, literally (in a restaurant and spilt Baekhyun’s glass of apple juice onto him while attempting to serve him), into their relationship. Details of how he came to be with them won’t be said here (another story for another time, kids!) but sometimes, just sometimes, Sehun feels… out of place. He feels young, immature, childish when he’s with his older boyfriends.

 

At the lack of response from Sehun, who has once again broken eye contact, Baekhyun sighs. “Hun…”

 

“It’s just– Just–” Sehun struggles to find the right words for his thoughts. “I–”

 

“Are you thinking those thoughts again?”

 

Baekhyun’s quiet question strikes Sehun right at the heart. He’s tempted to shake his head, to say _no I wasn’t_ , but this is a recurring scene. It’s happened before, happened far too many times, frankly. It has happened a lot at the start of their three-way relationship, when a young Sehun had been uncertain, confused, and frustrated by things he didn’t know how to explain. Yet, both Yixing and Baekhyun knew. Somehow, they _knew_ and after an excruciatingly long heart-to-heart, they managed to thrash things out and that night was not without tears, snot, and a whole lot of hugs and kisses. And cuddles. Sehun loves how his boyfriends place him in the middle when they cuddle.

 

“Sweetie,” Baekhyun starts—with the endearment only something Baekhyun calls him—as he continues to scritch his scalp while standing up. “I’m not saying that your fears and worries and concerns are unfounded, but they are. You know, deep down you know that both Xing and I have never once thought of you, or looked at you, as someone beneath us.”

 

A hand gently pushes at Sehun’s shoulder then, and Sehun straightens himself to find the hand sliding down to his chest. In the next moment, he has a lapful of Baekhyun. Sehun’s hands immediately find their rightful place at his boyfriend’s waist, fingers diving under Baekhyun’s shirt and revelling in bare, warm skin before curling into half-toned flesh. Baekhyun’s been working out, huh.

 

“You’re our boyfriend. You’re a person whom we’ve chosen, whom we want, whom we _need_ in our lives,” Baekhyun fiercely says as he slides a finger under Sehun’s chin and lightly forces the young man to look up. Sehun tries to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes but realises that Baekhyun is uncharacteristically authoritative today, and has no choice but to let his eyes meet his.

 

And there’s that clarity again. That beauty. This time, though, the love that Sehun always sees in them is different from usual. Normally, Baekhyun’s affection is mellow, tame, and puts Sehun at ease. Right now, that affection is fiery. It’s fierce, and it’s strong. It burns so brightly and unabashedly that Sehun can’t seem to look away. And he finds that he doesn’t want to. Sehun finds himself wanting to continue gazing into the fire in Baekhyun’s eyes because even though it’s heated, he feels at ease.

 

Sehun feels so, so comfortable in Baekhyun’s blazing love for him.

 

“We found ourselves needing you, Sehun.” Baekhyun rests his forehead on Sehun’s, their eyes still locked. “We need you.” He presses his lips against Sehun’s.

 

“We can’t live without you. We can’t, sweetie.”

 

Baekhyun has never said something like that before, and it makes Sehun wonder just how much of his usually-hidden fear had made its way onto his face and defined his facial features for his boyfriend’s voice to tremble, to shake in exasperation when he said what he said. Sehun feels guilty, feels dumb for causing his loved one to feel the way he did.

 

But above all, Sehun feels so loved. And he feels so much love for Baekhyun.

 

Without so much a warning, he surges forward, crushes his lips against his boyfriend’s. The sudden action takes Baekhyun aback, catches him off-guard and a surprised squeak escapes him. It’s fucking adorable, and Sehun _growls_ before shoving his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

It shouldn’t be surprising, given Sehun’s tendency to deepen kisses and escalate innocent kisses into full-on makeout sessions, but another squeak makes its way out of Baekhyun and Sehun just groans.

 

“Fuck, the sounds you make, Hyun. The _fucking adorable sounds._ ”

 

His tongue laps at Baekhyun’s, entices and taunts it to slip past its owner’s lips. And when it does, Sehun latches onto it and sucks on it. Hard. He sucks it like he does when he’s giving head to either one of his boyfriends. Sehun suckles on it, pretending that it’s Baekhyun’s cock. He also imagines Baekhyun’s saliva, as he finally releases Baekhyun’s tongue to lick at the saliva that’s dripping down his boyfriend’s chin, to be the precum that he would always, shamelessly, lick with his tongue and swallow every single drop.

 

“ _Aah_ , Hun,” pants Baekhyun. “You’re such a– a fucking _tease_ like Xing. I hate you. Hate you both for driving me this n _uts_ –” And Baekhyun’s words abruptly taper off into a high-pitched moan when Sehun unconsciously thrusts up.

 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun curses. “You’re just like that fucking t-tease who’s sitting on the couch and w-watching— _mm there don’t stop_ —his fucking movie and I just want– _oh god_.”

 

Sehun pulls away from where he’s been mouthing at, eyes drinking in the sight of red red red adorning Baekhyun’s neck and smirking when he drags his eyes up to take in how impossibly _wrecked_ Baekhyun looks, only to have that smirk quickly drop when his boyfriend suddenly rolls his hips. The moan that Sehun can’t help but let out melds perfectly with the one that Baekhyun releases, the utterly lustful sound reverberating in the kitchen.

 

He’s so turned on, and so fucking _hard_ —and Baekhyun isn’t helping _at all_ —that Sehun wants wants _wants_. He suddenly stands, hands sliding under Baekhyun’s butt as he gathers his boyfriend in his arms and Baekhyun’s arms and legs scramble to circle themselves around him. Not taking his eyes off of Baekhyun’s _fucking flushing_ face, Sehun makes his way out of the kitchen. He’s about to turn in the direction of their bedroom when he suddenly remembers something and turns to walk to the living room instead.

 

Yixing hadn’t plugged in when he was watching his movie, so Sehun knows without a doubt that he has heard the noises, the _sounds_ that both he and Baekhyun have been making in the kitchen. And sure enough, when Sehun stands in front of him, Yixing has already put away his tablet. The front of his boxers is tenting. The clarity of Yixing’s eyes betray the lust he’s feeling.

 

Realising that they’re in the living room, Baekhyun turns his head and looks down at Yixing. He pouts. “Xing… Sehun, he– he _teased_ me!”

 

At Baekhyun’s petulant voice and accusation, Sehun shakes his head and gives his childish boyfriend a smack on a buttcheek. He edges his mouth close to Baekhyun’s ear and quietly says, “Don’t accuse me of something I didn’t do, Baek-hyun-nie.”

 

Baekhyun shudders in Sehun’s arms, and Sehun smirks when he sees Baekhyun’s face turning a shade darker. He’s adorable, too fucking cute for someone who’s twenty-seven. And Sehun would have continued to tease him if not for Yixing who suddenly pipes up, “Give him here, Hun.”

 

Sehun redirects his attention to Yixing who’s still seated on the couch. His legs are wide open, hands poised on his thighs. Yixing’s face is unreadable, but the storm in his eyes—those beautiful orbs—betray his emotions, his _want_.

 

Kneeling down, Sehun waits for Baekhyun to disembark before settling himself next to them on the couch. He sees how Baekhyun has wrapped himself around Yixing, his head resting on Yixing’s chest. Baekhyun’s eyes, though, are focused on him, seemingly waiting for Sehun to make his move.

 

He will, don’t worry. Sehun will definitely make his move, soon, but only when Yixing says he can. The hierarchy isn’t visible, but right from Day One Sehun already knew that Yixing calls the shots. It’s not because he’s the oldest, but it’s been established that both Baekhyun and Sehun ought to listen to him. Yixing is the epitome of a wolf in sheep’s clothing; he’s a _xiao mian yang_ on the streets, and a fucking hot (and kinky, might Sehun add) wolf in the sheets. Damn, what did Sehun do in his past life to ever deserve both his boyfriends?

 

“What shall we do, sweetheart?” Yixing asks, latching on with an endearment that only he calls Sehun. He looks over to Sehun, eyes equally as lustful and hooded as Baekhyun’s. “What shall we do with Hyunnie?”

 

Baekhyun whimpers then, and Sehun sees how Yixing has a finger drawing circles on Baekhyun’s thigh. The finger inches higher, and higher as it draws, and Baekhyun keeps letting out soft whimpers like a puppy as he nuzzles his face into Yixing’s chest. It’s fucking adorable and once again Sehun wonders how he is twenty-seven years old.

 

“Should we, I don’t know, take turns to fuck him?” Yixing drawls, his voice lowering and going slow. Sehun knows where this is going; he can’t wait, can’t wait to hear his boyfriend’s voice sound wrecked. Baekhyun’s cute actions must be affecting him, too.

 

“Or should we, hmm, fuck him together?”

 

Powerful images of Baekhyun spread out on the carpet, hands gripping tightly onto the ribbons that Yixing skilfully tied around his wrists to bound them together, legs pushed all the way up, and both Yixing and him hovering above him, cocks stuffed in the tight tight tight hole of their beautiful, beautiful lover bombards Sehun’s mind. He’s so enveloped in the image, in that wonderful fantasy that he almost misses what Yixing says next.

 

“Or would you like to take us both instead, huh, sweetheart?”

 

Sehun has never dragged both his boyfriends to the bedroom, nor has he stripped them both of their (unnecessary) clothing _that_ quickly before.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sehun wakes, and after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he finds two pairs of eyes looking down at him.

 

“Hi?”

 

Baekhyun giggles. “Good morning! For someone who barely exerted any strength yesterday, you sure slept for a long time, huh, _sweetie_.”

 

Sehun immediately blushes, embarrassment washing over him as he recalls yesterday. It’s true, what Baekhyun said. He didn’t do much of the work, having accepted both of his boyfriends’ offers of riding him. Apart from fingering and stretching them open, and kissing them, littering their bodies with marks, Sehun has comfortably sat against the headboard while Yixing and Baekhyun took turns to sink down on his cock and satisfy themselves.

 

It was a sight to behold. While Baekhyun appreciates fucking them, he has always preferred— _loves_ —to ride both his and Yixing’s cocks instead. And, although Yixing is downright filthy when he fucks into either (or both) Baekhyun and Sehun, he’s also equally shameless and unabashedly _sinful_ when he sits on a cock and bounces.

 

A slap suddenly comes out of nowhere and lands on Baekhyun’s bruised chest. “Ow! What was that for, Zhang Yixing!” And Baekhyun glares at him.

 

“You’re making Sehunnie embarrassed,” replies Yixing as he glares back. “Stop it.” And he petulantly folds his arms across his equally bruised chest.

 

Sehun doesn’t have to look down to know that _his_ chest probably looks the same.

 

Baekhyun _harrumphs_ , and copies Yixing’s action. “Two can play this game! Bring it on.”

 

Sehun darts his eyes between his boyfriends, taking in their petulance and the mischievous glints in their eyes. The corners of their lips are twitching, threatening to curl up into smiles. Sehun wonders then (for the umpteenth time): _how are these two in their late twenties?_

 

 _Because they’re probably not_ , supplies his brain (also for the umpteenth time).

 

At his brain’s answer, Sehun unconsciously giggles, attracting the attention of his boyfriends. They lower their arms, soften their eyes. When they scoot closer to him, Sehun curls both his arms around both of theirs, and he fondly watches his hands slide down to slip into theirs, his fingers finding their places in the gaps. The entire action was so smooth, so natural, and it inexplicably calms Sehun, puts him at ease.

 

Baekhyun’s thumb soon begins to rub circles on Sehun’s thumb. “What are you thinking about? There’s a silly smile on your face, you know.”

 

Sehun doesn’t reply, doesn’t return his boyfriend’s searching gaze either. He continues to look at their joined hands.

 

Yixing starts to tap a rhythm against Sehun’s knuckle with his index. “Tell us, please, sweetheart?”

 

Sehun still doesn’t reply.

 

“Sweetie?”

 

“Hun?”

 

Sehun continues to smile, continues to gaze fondly at their hands.

 

Then, comes both Yixing and Baekhyun’s voices.

 

“Sehun?”

 

He looks away from their hands then, turning his head to look at them both one at a time. Sehun can’t choose which boyfriend to focus on, so he doesn’t. He goes back to their hands; Baekhyun is still rubbing circles while Yixing is still tapping on his knuckles.

 

Sehun is still smiling, though it widens and the corners of his lips curl up when he decides to let his affections, his fondness for his boyfriends show.

 

“I was just– I mean, I _am_ thinking of how I–” Sehun pauses as he brings both Baekhyun and Yixing’s hands up along with his. “I am thinking about how much you guys love me, and how much I love you guys, too.”

 

Placing them side by side, Sehun presses his lips on both of his boyfriends’ hands at the same time.

 

Then, he says, “I love you.”

 

A smile which he directs at both Yixing and Baekhyun, who have somehow brought their heads together.

 

“I love both of you so, so much.”

 

Yixing and Baekhyun smile, too.

 

Then, they say, “We love you so, so much, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you've noticed how there's an essay question in the fic... it's real. it's the fucking question that made me upset because i can't think of how to write it. if anyone wants to help, please, by all means, help me out ;;;;
> 
> also, help me to think of a title of this. my brain is imploding and i can't think of any so. help. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this piece of—i don't know what this is actually—and if you want to cheer me up, comments will be nice. 
> 
> and, if you're up for making a new friend, by all means, come talk to me on twitter. my dms are open, i think.
> 
> twitter: soobiscuits


End file.
